An Oxymoron In Sync
by xoxocaroline
Summary: A tiva fic, i've decided to turn it into a chapter fic, hope you like it!


An Oxymoron In Sync

They're partners. They work together day in and day out, for years. They solve cases together, catch the 'bad guys' and lock the criminals away. They pull pranks at one another, like the time she dyed his teeth blue and he . He corrects her english when she mixes up their American idioms. Without words they can read each other like a book; all through their eyes. When he gazes into her chocolate brown eyes, he can tell if something is wrong, even though she denies it. She can tell if he is lying or hiding something just be studying his emerald green eyes.

People always say that opposites attract. Sometimes it is true, but sometimes it is not. He is the typical Italian-American man, who grew up in a rich family, has several Frat brothers and is an infamous playboy bachelor; 'The American Dream' he calls himself. She however did not always have the same luxuries as him. She grew up with a younger sister and a half brother who she loved ever so dearly, but lost them because of the cruel environment she lived in. She was raised to be a killer, trained from an early age, different ways to eliminate enemies. He calls her "A Crazy Ninja Chick', four words which described the person she used to be. But this particular pair is a perfect example of an oxymoron.

These two people were not destined to meet. No, they didn't believe in that fate and destiny. Why? Because they lived in two completely different worlds. Neither of them would have ever wanted to be put through the deaths of their closest friend and sibling just for them to be able to meet. But it happened. Her brother killed his best friend and that was the moment when their worlds collided. She was convinced that her brother didn't kill his friend, but when she found out, no words could explain how she felt in that moment. She told him about the death of her sister when they had only knew each other for a couple of hours. She doesn't know what gave her the urge to tell him and she doesn't know how she trusted him by telling him such an awful memory but she is glad that she did, because little did she know, by giving him that little insight into her personal life, that it would help their relationship in the long run.

After being so close for so many years, and being through so many emotional experiences together, they know that they can live without each other. He said it. She thought it. "I couldn't live without you, I guess." One sentence that would never tear them apart again. Without words they can move and speak to one another like machines. He moves, she moves. He looks at her, she can feel his stare, and meets his eyes in an intense tension seeking gaze.

They belong together. Those to friends who have shared so much over they years, who have been through so many emotional periods together, always there for one another. He searched for her when there was no record of her in the world after the ship she was on, sank with no survivors. Even after she blamed him for killing her boyfriend because 'he was jealous', he never gave up hope. She could never thank him enough for that. Forever in each other's lives they would care and love each other.

She loves him. He loves her. Just three little words which can change their whole relationship. Both neither willing to admit it, so they don't get hurt. If only they could see what their friends can see. All their sneaky glances; when they have to touch one another, they hold their position just that little while longer, so they can try to be in the moment of their closeness for as long as possible. Their partners can see behind their games and stubbornness. They know they're in love, but why is it that the two people who are meant to be together, don't see it themselves?

They will forever be a typical oxymoron in sync with one another. Two completely different people from two completely different worlds, moving together as one. If only they could see it, they'd already be happy, together, willing to spend the rest of their lives with one another hand in hand, she in his arms. In truth, opposites do attract. Only if they weren't afraid of taking risks, they could have what may potentially be an beautifully, blossoming, cliche relationship.


End file.
